Must Flea TV
Must Flea TV is a HTF Fanon episode. Starring *Fungus Featuring *Flaky *Herman *Sparky *Nutty *Giggles *Petunia *Sniffles Appearing *Lumpy *Mime *Handy *Cuddles *Toothy *Flippy Plot At the dump Herman looks around for something to eat. He spots a rotten piece of pizza and reaches for it only to have it swiped from him by Fungus who laughs and swallows the pizza whole. Herman lets out a sigh and heads off leaving Fungus alone. Fungus smiles as Herman leaves only to suddenly feel an inch on his left leg. Fungus scratches his leg but then feels inchy on his chest so he scratches there only to then feel it itchy on his head. Sensing something was off Fungus runs off towards town. Soon Fungus sits in a docters office and Sniffles examines him. Fungus goes to scratch himself but Sniffles slaps his hand and looks at the spot with a magnifying glass. Through the magnofiy glass Sniffles spots a bunch fleas bitting Fungus. Sniffles frowns at this and tells Fungus about it. Fungus also frowns and asks how it can be stopped. Sniffles replies by pulling out a shampoo bottle and telling Fungus he must take a bath. Fungus becomes angry at this and slaps the bottle away. Fungus then angryly leaves the office. Outside the itching becomes even worse and Fungus scratches himself only to find its not helping. He then spots Flaky and gets an idea. Fungus runs over to Flaky and scares her by rubbing himself on her quill. Unfortunatly Fungus scratches off most of his skin and falls over dead causing the fleas to be in need of a new host. The fleas then hop on Flaky making her scream in terror and start scracthing. Along with Flaky the fleas also hop on those nearby. Giggles and Petunia are attack by the fleas and begin rubbing against random objects. Nutty is also attacked and the moment the fleas taste his blood, they instantly become hyper and quickly suck Nutty dry. Once done with Nutty the hyper fleas then attack Mime, Handy and Lumpy, quickly sucking the three dry. The hyper fleas the attack Sparky but before they can bite him, he suffers from one of his shocks and the fleas of shot off his body like bullets, hitting Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia and Giggles like bullets. With the whole town infested with fleas the army is called in. A bomber arrives in the air, droven by Flippy and it drops a large bomb on the town, destroying it. The episode ends with Herman crawling out of the rubble and cheering at his survival only to have several hyper fleas on him and draining him of blood. Deaths #Fungus scratches of most of his skin. #Nutty, Lumpy, Handy, Mime and Herman are sucked dry. #Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia and Giggles are shot by fleas. #Sparky, Flaky and Sniffles are killed when the town is blown up. Trivia #Fungus is responsible for every death in this episode despite him dying first. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes Category:Solo Survivor